Drunks Don't Lie
by extra-victory
Summary: Its been a year, does ANYONE remember how May and Drew got together? Ohh, that's right. Alcohol. CONTESTSHIPPING


Ex-V: I…apologize in advance…This was just a really awesome idea that I HAD to write down…

Besides, I LOVE perv drew.

And I love innocent Ash.

And romantic may

___________________________________________________________

Ash groaned. May was gone, again. Off to play with drew, in some secret location. Why didn't they ever invite _him _to play with them? Wasn't he fun to play with?

His thoughts were interrupted by Brock, who was busy making breakfast. "Ash, hurry with that firewood! The food's getting cold!"

Ash nodded, and picked up a small stack of logs. As he carried them to his older friend, he paused. "Brock, do you know where May and Drew are?"

"Why?"

"I want to play with them!"

Brock stifled a laugh. "Actually, Ash, I don't think you do…"

The young man was puzzled, but didn't question, opting instead to dump the logs into the fire. As he did, he heard leaves rustle behind him. May burst into the campground, grinning widely and followed closely by Drew.

"Guess what?" she asked excitedly. Ash looked up.

"You want me to come play with you guys?"

"What? No…No! EWW!!"

Ash frowned. "awww…."

Drew flipped his hair, and smirked. "It's okay Ash. There are other people to play with." Ash brightened, and turned to Brock.

"That's right! Brock, can we play like May and Drew?"

Brock gagged and fell out of his chair.

May flushed. "EW EW EW EWWW!!!! Why are we talking about this? I have an announcement to make!"

The drama stopped for a moment, and everyone turned to May. She cleared her throat proudly, and grabbed her boyfriend, cuddling against his arm. "Today is my first year anniversary with Drew!"

Brock sweatdropped. "You aren't married. You don't have an anniversary."

May gasped. "Drew! He insulted our love!"

Drew held her close. "Its okay, darling. He didn't mean it."

Brock sighed, and tested his soup. It was delicious, which didn't surprise him. When he spoke, it was gently. "I suppose it's a good idea to honor the day you fell in love."

May smiled. "That's right! It was such a great day…"

"Ah, yes." Drew mumbled. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

He thought back on the day of their union. "I found her crying in a dark alley." He began. "She had just lost a contest, and I wanted to cheer her up. So, I gave her a rose…and she threw me up against a wall, tore off her shirt, and was just about to—"

May slapped him. "That wasn't how it happened! It was a lovely summer's day, and we were on a cruise ship, sailing to a new region. You came up to me, all sweet and handsome, and told me I was the most _beautiful _girl in the world…and then you proposed! We got married, and had three wonderful children!"

Brock turned from one lunatic to the other.

"You guys are both crazy. I was there, I know what really happened…You were sitting on a park bench, all alone, of so you thought. And suddenly, Drew began to do something, but I don't really remember, because suddenly DOZENS of nurse joys jumped on me, and they were kissing me, and grabbing me…I was in heaven."

Ash frowned. "That's not how I remember it…"

_**Flashback….**_

_May was sitting, alone at a coordinator party. She had accidentally stumbled into the wrong bar, and, due to a drunken bartender, was inebriated as well. _

_Drew stumbled over to her, completely obliterated. "Hey…Hey, May! What's (hic) up?" _

_She turned her head, perking up instantly. "Drewykins!" _

"_that's me…(hic)…May, let me…tell you somethin…been meaning to for awhile…(Hic)"_

"_really? How looong?" _

_His head dropped onto the table. He barely managed to raise it. "A…(hic)…long, looong time…" Drew produced a rose, holding it out romantically. It was upside down. _

_She grabbed it. "Oh, Drewykins! Its soooo prettyyy…." _

"_So…(hic) so are you."_

_She stared at him with adoring eyes. "Do you mean it?" _

_He nodded. "In fact, (hic), im going to sing a song about it…" He stood up on the table, and immediately fell off. He climbed back on.  
"Eh..ehem…(hic) I loooveee youuu….la…la, la..(hic)..You are (Hic) so lovely…" Drew collapsed backwards off the table, completely unconscious. _

_May went down with him. _

_**the next morning…**_

_Drew awoke, groaning. He stood up slowly, and shook his head, vainly trying to clear it and remember the past night. May was awake already beside him. She was staring wide eyed at a piece of paper._

"_What happened…oww….my head hurts…" _

_May shoved the paper in front of his face, blushing furiously. It was that day's paper. The title read; _

"_Famous coordinator Drew sings heartwarming ballad to loving girlfriend May Maple!" _

_He moaned audibly. "No, please tell me I didn't." _

_May nodded, and opened the page. Inside was a picture of Drew standing on the table, wobbling slightly with a fist held proudly in the air. The 'lyrics' were typed beneath it. He hung his head. "Well, I guess that's that. I'll go die in a corner, now." _

_She grabbed his arm as he stood to leave. "Was it true? Is this how you really feel about me?" _

_He glanced at her sadly. "Drunks don't lie."_

_**Later on:**_

_May stood outside in the town square. She had erected a small stage out of used cardboard boxes, which she proceeded to climb up on. Around her neck was a small sing reading "Hello, I'm May Maple!" _

"_Attention, everybody! This is a song for Drew! Ehem…I love you…lalala…you are so lovely_

_____________________________________--_

I hope you liked ;D


End file.
